1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to contact sensitive devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Visual displays often include some form of touch sensitive screen. This is becoming more common with the emergence of the next generation of portable multimedia devices such as palm top computers. The most established technology using waves to detect contact is Surface Acoustic Wave (SAW), which generates high frequency waves on the surface of a glass screen, and their attenuation by the contact of a finger is used to detect the touch location. This technique is “time-of-flight,” where the time for the disturbance to reach one or more sensors is used to detect the location. Such an approach is possible when the medium behaves in a non-dispersive manner, i.e., the velocity of the waves does not vary significantly over the frequency range of interest.